


A Clawthorne in My Side

by Graciekit99



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Because they are not going to happen, Belos is done with Eda's antics, Blow Jobs, Crack Relationships, Eda likes to prank, F/M, Is this crack?, Sex, Smutty, close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Eda finally joins the Emperor's Coven only to become a thorn in Belos's side.
Relationships: Emperor Belos/Eda Clawthorne, Emperor Belos/Lilith Clawthorne, Kikimora/Tibbles, Lilith Clawthorne/Steve
Kudos: 4





	A Clawthorne in My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a discord chat with just a single post of 'Beloda'. I didn't see any so I've wrote some. Thanks to Klaus for one or two ideas and the rest of discussion for ways to annoy Belos.

The throne room was dark and quiet apart from the Titan’s heart beating. Belos sat on the throne waiting for Kikimora to give him the latest reports for the Isles. He was tired, the day had been very taxing on him. The door creaked open making Belos look upwards. Eda Clawthorne saluted her way into the room with her heels clipping on the stone floor. She smiled at the sight of the surprised Emperor. She stopped halfway across the room and put her hands on her hips.

“You wanted me?” she asked seductively, pouting her bottom lip out.

“I have my guards out to capture you.” Belos stood up.

“Oh, didn’t Lily tell you, I joined. You’ve wanted me to join for so long so here I am. Do you want to see my seal?” Eda started to left the edges of her dress. Belos quickly crossed the room and pulled Eda’s hands back down before she lifted her dress fully.

“What are you playing at Owl Lady?”

“Now, now Belos. No need for formalities. It took me some time to figure it out and the Warden chopping my head off because he’d the hots for me. You like me, don’t you? I mean why keep sending so many of your guards after me. If you really wanted rid of me you would have done it already because you are powerful. You are the Emperor.” She paused for a moment and looked around the empty room.

“What do you say then to a little throne room romp. I sent that little red demoness to find Lily, who might just be hanging over the Trench of No Return, so we have time.” Eda poked Belos in the chest with her nail then ran it down his body.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Your behaviour Ms. Clawthorne, is highly improper. I should call my guards on you now.”

“Kinky. Didn’t think you were into that kind of stuff. I wasn’t thinking of multiple partners today but if you if,” Belos put his hand over the white-haired witch’s mouth and sighed.

“I do not know what person has put you up for this but would you please for the love of Titan stop. I am not going to have sex with you in the throne room,” Belos shouted in frustration.

Eda pulled his hand down and grinned at him. “You said not in the throne room but you didn’t say anywhere else.”

“Get out now!” He pushed away from Eda and proceeded to open the door. “And don’t come back in here.”

Eda huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. “You might regret having me in the coven. I am not like my sister. Until later Bellend.” She cackled as she left the room.

Emperor Belos soon found that Eda Clawthorne was insufferable and the whole castle fell victim to her revenge pranks. One of the most important things in the castle and coven was not to mess with someone’s coffee. Not only did she switch Belos’s coffee to decaf but the entire castle’s supply. Only Lilith and Kikimora had coffee because Eda wasn’t going to fight those two, first thing in the morning. A similar thing happened to all the apple blood. Most witches had their supplies turn into plain regular juice box apple blood. However, the junior members who were not allowed the harder alcohol, had all of their juice boxes turn to hard apple blood. Three days of drunken fights and parties and Belos had enough.

Then Eda pulled even more shenanigans on Belos. The Emperor looked confused as Kikimora ran by screaming, followed by a pig-like demon who was also screaming. They were being chased by a small hellhound. It would not have been so bad, only the hellhound took a liking to Belos’s cape and started to attack it. One swift kick and the hellhound was flying out the window howling. Kikimora and the pig demon peaked around the corner. Belos looked in their direction.

“I assume this was Eda’s doing. And who are you?”

“Tibblet- Tibblie Grimm Hammer the Third, my Emperor. Long term enemy of the Owl Lady.” Tibbles bowed only to shoot back up when he realised that the hellhound had taken a large bite out of his pants, exposing himself to Kiki, who was next to him. The demoness blushed and quickly conjured a cape around him.

“Sire, he was just leaving when the hellhound started to chase us.” She started to push Tibbles towards the door away from Belos. “Just leaving,” she hissed. Tibbles took it as enough of a message to run off before Kiki decided to start chasing after him.

“You are dating that demon, aren’t you,” Belos asked his assistant when Tibbles was out of ear range.

Kiki looked flustered and annoyed. “I have no clue what you are talking about. My personal life is none of your business.” Belos knew that was Kiki’s dig at him for not having a personal life. And that sass was from Eda’s influence on his assistant. She scurried off to do whatever she had been doing before.

Belos found himself late for a meeting with Lilith over an alarming development of wild magic and beasts lose around the elbow. He had been held up quite literally by an abomination that would not stop hugging him. He was covered head to toe in the abomination’s goo and none of his spells working to take it off. He groaned as some of the goo slid between his mask and onto his face.

He pulled his mask off and entered Lilith’s office. She was sitting there, tea in hand, with an eyebrow raised at the Emperor’s appearance. She glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall.

“Well, well. For one who arrived late, it looked like you came early. And all over your robes too.” Lilith smirked at him and handed him a handkerchief. He snatches it out of her hands and wipes his face.

“I see your sister has corrupted you too.” Belos gave a deadpan look at the coven leader.

“No Belos, we have always been this way. You just took away my spark. I suggest you clean that off before it stains and I am not helping to clean up again. Eda would be trilled though. She keeps talking about how much she wants to sink her-,” Lilith was cut off Belos glaring at her.

“Don’t bring that up again. We will have this meeting first thing tomorrow.”

Lilith sniggered as Belos grumbled his way out of her office. Kikimora materialised beside her from the illusion she was under and sat down. Lilith conjured a new cup of tea for Kiki and placed it in front of her.

“You and the Emperor?” Kikimora was surprised, to say the least.

“You know what they say about the Clawthorne’s, we like to stick our claws in everything. He’s no fun anyway. Steve was far better in bed.”

“That Steve!” Lilith laughed at Kikimora’s reaction.

“Oh, hush Kiki. You’d be surprised. And aren’t you dating that Tibbles guy? He’s just the worst. You can do far better than him.”

* * *

Belos stormed his way to his chambers. He was lucky that he met no one on the way, looking like this. He headed straight for the bathroom and stripped out of his now ruined robes. He starts to run a bath, adding oils then let it continue to fill as he went to get new clothes. He left the room and back into his bed chambers. When he returned, Eda was sitting in the bath. She rested her arms on the edge and looked up at him.

“So nice of you to pull me a bath. It’s been such a busy day.”

“Get out.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?”

Eda slowly stood up in the bath. The water glistened on her naked body. She smiled as Belos inhaled loudly. She pretended to try and cover herself over, bending down to pick up a towel, only to slip and fall into Belos’s arms. He could feel the heat of her body on his. They looked at each other for a second then Belos let go of Eda and she fell to the ground.

“Ow, what was that for,” complained Eda as she sat up and rubbed her hip.

“How did you even get in here.”

“The door stupid.” She grinned at him.

Belos groaned and left the room. Eda peaked her head into the bed chambers and noticed Belos lying on the bed just looking at the ceiling. She tiptoed her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Belos looked tired. He didn’t even glance over at Eda.

“You look like you’ve been dragged to the foot and back.”

“I wonder who’s doing that is.”

“If you weren’t such a dick then maybe I would have been easier on you.”

“If you are here to annoy me then I give up. I just want all this to end.”

“Aww, I finally chipped away the whole ‘I am a big dictator’. Don’t worry, I am not planning to haunt your room with ghouls or something.” She lay down on top of him and picked the abomination goo from his hair.

“I am tired and stressed Eda, and you haven’t helped it. I had to delay my meeting with Lilith because of your abomination and those matters are important to the Isles.”

“Then I’ll help you to de-stress. You don’t even have to do a thing.”

She kissed him then slide her way down his body. Belos quickly sits up knowing what Eda was planning on doing, only the sudden movement made Eda fall straight into his crotch and her mouth was suddenly stuffed with his dick. He hissed at the sudden contact.

“Fine, if you are that eager then do what you want. I will not stop you.” He sighed as Eda swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. She brought one hand up and started to stroke the base while she worked on his tip. Belos gripped one hand into the mass of Eda’s hair. He could barely reach her scalpel. The other gripped the sheets as Eda bobbed her head. She continued to tease him, flicking her tongue across the tip to the point he almost came in her mouth but the white-haired witch tightened her grip around the base of his dick and raised her head. Her lips were slick and reddened.

“Oh, we can’t just finish there. Let me have a little fun.”

Eda spread her legs apart and sunk down onto Belos’s very erect dick. She let a moan escape from her lips as she fully took the length inside her. Belos growled, wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as he sucked and bit Eda’s exposed neck and shoulders. She whimpered at the slightest movement from him.

“Do you want to ride me or for me to fuck you?”

Eda’s lust-filled eyes locked on to Belos’s. “I’ve been waiting for those words for weeks. Now fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

And Belos did just that. Eda tried to tease him once again but Belos quickly grabbed Eda’s hips and started to fuck her slowly, turning the tables on her. She moaned and begged for him to fuck her faster. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other as Belos snaps his hips, pounding Eda. 

“Oh yes, Belos. Please more. Fill me up deep. Give me more,” she panted as she left claw marks on Belos back.

They were both close. Belos could feel it. Eda twitched and moaned as she climaxed, squeezing onto his dick. He groaned into the other witch's hair as he came.

Suddenly, Belos woke up with a jolt. He was back in the throne room. It was still empty and dark. He could feel the warm mess he’d made in his robes. He took his mask off and rubbed the temples of his head. He couldn’t even think of a reason why he’d dreamt of such a thing. With Eda Clawthorne of all witches. The door opened and Kikimora entered with a large book in the grasp of her head.

“Sire, Lilith has returned with an update on the wild magic near the elbow. Do you wish to speak with her now,” Kikimora asked as she handed him the book.

“No. Titan’s no. I don’t want to deal with more Clawthorne's today. Now I have things to do.” Belos rose from the throne to get away from the demoness before she found out.

Of course, Kiki knew. She was just outside the door and heard his moans through it. It would be certainly something to gossip to Lilith about.

  



End file.
